


Eye contact

by Emilyray1997



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyray1997/pseuds/Emilyray1997
Summary: This is just a short blurb I had written for a book that I was working on and then never used so I reworked it for Betty and Veronica.





	Eye contact

Eye contact I s such a small, trivial thing, yet most people struggle with it. Most people don’t engage in it. It was a Tuesday afternoon in autumn, the leaves changing colors, the wind starting to bite your skin through your clothes. Jackets being pulled out of closets and heat being turned on. Hot chocolates starting to be made. Apple cider was in season and with Halloween ever approaching I knew that things would just get worse. Colder, darker, drearier, and deader. My brown eyes still found a way to glimmer in the waning sunlight though.   
It was becoming a time when even layers of clothes could not protect me from the chill that soaked me to my bones, freezing me from the inside out. Much to my disdain, I would have to succumb to the frosty air, seeing as I do not control the weather.  
Being able to see my breath in front of my face isn’t something I find fun. Having to make small talk and look people in the eyes as I laughed at jokes I didn’t find funny isn’t something I enjoy. Making nice with my fathers business associates isn’t something I really like either but all those things are out of my control. The only time I have found eye contact appealing has been with Betty. On a snowy winter day, when the air held my breath in a cloud in front of my face for me to see, I looked through it into clear blue eyes. Blue eyes comparable to oceans with just a hint of green in them. As I looked into those eyes, into her eyes, I felt warmth. Her chilling blue eyes defied the odds and woke me from my haze. Her pink lips parting to rest on mine thawed my bones as she breathed life into me. She saved me from the winter. She saved me from the cold. And in those few moments, staring at her with her staring back at me, I couldn’t think of a single reason why eye contact was bad.


End file.
